


Homecoming

by sweettears90



Series: Alex/Hank Series [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Homecoming, Making up for lost time, awkward encounters with your in-laws, missing your spouse while you're away on business, the joys of parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettears90/pseuds/sweettears90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank had been in DC for four months, away from Alex and Jeremy. But he was home now. Hank kissed Alex hard. He was a starving man, and she was the buffet put in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been proof-read, so let me know if you spot any errors.
> 
> Prompt number 79: Starving

It had been over four months since Hank had last seen Alex and Jeremy.

Four months spent in DC, playing hardball with the people who had the power to shut down the DEO for good. Hank had to make sure that everybody in Washington understood what it was that the DEO did— really did.

Hank had wanted Alex at his side— she was good at playing hardball with the boys. But he also needed a babysitter for the DEO in case anything happened while he was away. Plus, neither had exactly wanted to leave Jeremy for an indeterminate amount of time.

Both of them knew that Jeremy would be in very good hands with Eliza and Kara. But they hadn’t spent more than several hours away from him at this point, and neither were willing to do so when he was barely two.

So Hank had gone off to Washington, leaving the fate of California in Alex’s hands.

He’d felt every minute of their separation, missing the fact that he could go home after a frustrating day and see Alex smile, hear Jeremy call out “dada” and toddle over to him for a hug.

They talked on the phone every night, and whenever Alex could get away from work, they’d do a video chat. Jeremy would be there sometimes, and he’d wave to Hank and exclaim “Dada!” and “Home?” over and over.

Hank missed the more than anything, but he wouldn’t go home— couldn’t— until the government had agreed to give the DEO the funding that they deserved as well as to not shut them down completely.

But finally— FINALLY!— they’d agreed. Hank hopped onto the first flight back to California that he could catch. He barely had time to shoot Alex a text that he was coming home before the plane took off.

Alex and Jeremy met him at the airport. Jeremy kept exclaiming “Dada home! Dada home!” over and over.

And Hank kissed Alex. He kissed her hard. He was a starving man, and she was the buffet put in front of him.

“I missed you so much,” Alex whispered against his lips.

“I missed you, too,” Hank replied.

“Dada home! Dada home!”

“How about we drop him off at my mom’s and I can give you a proper homecoming?” Alex whispered with a sly smirk.

“Deal, but let’s grab something to eat on the way home. Pretzels do not make a good dinner.” Speaking of starving…

* * *

Eliza had a crib and supplies so that she could take care of Jeremy overnight if the need arose. With such a high-risk job that sometimes demanded odd hours, it was to be expected. Kara watched him when she could, but Eliza was the more reliable babysitter at this point.

“Have fun, you two,” Eliza said after Alex had handed her mother Jeremy. Eliza wasn’t stupid nor blind— she knew exactly why she was being left with babysitting duty immediately following Hank’s return to California.

“It’s more than a little creepy that your mom knows that we’re going to go have sex,” Hank said as Alex pulled away from Eliza’s apartment building.

“Oh shush, you. We’re married, with a kid.”

“A kid that you did not carry to term yourself,” Hank pointed out. “And your mother also knows that.”

“She also knows that we are married,” Alex reminded him again. She pulled up to a red light and looked over to him. “Look, if the thought of my mom knowing exactly what we’re going to do is that much of a turn-off for you, I could turn the car around and go pick up Jeremy.”

“It doesn’t turn me off that much…”

* * *

Hank had barely gotten the door open before Alex kissed him roughly. She slammed the door shut, and Hank at least had the presence of mind to lock the door before Alex started to drag him over to their bedroom.

But Hank half-tripped over some toy. Almost at once, it lit up and started to play “Wheels on the Bus” as loud as possible.

They both paused and stared down at the toy.

“That fucking toy, I swear!” Alex hissed out.

“It’s new,” Hank said rather blankly. He realized for the umpteenth time how much of Jeremy’s life that he’d missed while he’d been gone.

“It is,” Alex agreed as she reached for the toy. “Margret in accounting gave it to him. Said that her own brat loves it.” She flipped it off, and they both breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, don’t get me wrong: Jeremy loves this thing, too. But I hate this thing. I hate it more than anything that I’d ever hated in my life. You know that talking tiger toy that Kara got for him?”

“Yeah.”

“I hate this thing more than that. I hate this thing more than Maxwell Lord.”

“Ouch,” Hank said with a wince. It was no secret that there was no lost love between the two of them. “Well, maybe a trip above an active volcano is in order, then.” Hank was no stranger to obnoxious children’s toys. “Whoops, your toy was sacrificed to Pele.”

Alex snorted, but then gave him a dry look. They both knew very well that they couldn’t do something that would intentionally upset Jeremy. But they also knew that he grew bored with his toys easily. It would only be a little while before he got bored with that one, too.

“But I believe that we were in the middle of something?” Hank asked as he offered Alex his hand.

She put the toy down on the sofa and accepted Hank’s hand. He led her into the bedroom, where he sat down on the edge of the bed. Alex straddled his lap and kissed him deeply.

“I missed you so much,” Alex whispered against his lips. “You know I don’t sleep well when you’re not here.”

“I’m sorry that I was away for so long, but hopefully, I won’t have to go back for at least another year,” Hank replied gently as he started to unbutton Alex’s shirt. “The thought of having to spend more time away from Jeremy makes me so mad. I’ve already wasted four months of his life that I’ll never be able to get back. I should have been here when Margret from accounting gave him that toy. I should have been there when he stuffed all of the towels into the toilet. I should have been here.”

Alex shrugged out of her shirt and rested her head on Hank’s shoulder. “You’re back now, and that’s all that matters,” she whispered before she kissed the side of his neck gently. “Remember what Kara told us? It’s important to learn how to juggle things. The work that you do for the DEO is very important. But so is being a dad. And a husband. You’ve put us before the DEO plenty of times, and for that, I’m thankful. Because, as you said, these are moments that we’ll never be able to get back. But sometimes you have to put the DEO first. This is what these past months have been, Hank. Making sure that there is a DEO at all. And I’m thankful for that, too.”

“I’m going to start to train Agent Copley to be the third in command so that both you and Jeremy can come with me next time.”

“Not quite sure how I feel about that, but let’s talk about this later, okay?” Alex asked as she unhooked her bra and pulled it off.

Hank silently agreed as he bent down to press kisses onto her breasts. After a moment, he picked her up and put her down on the floor. He then knelt before her, and pulled her shoes and socks off, before he undid her pants and pulled both pants and panties down to the ground.

After Hank had tossed her clothes to the side, he stared up at her for a moment.

“What?” Alex asked, becoming a little flustered under the close scrutiny of her husband.

“You are a goddess, and I am but a humble worshiper at your temple who has come to beg for a drop of water from your holy well,” Hank whispered as he stood up slowly. He gently cupped Alex’s face between his hands and kissed her hungrily.

For the second time, he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let him carry her over to the bed, where he set her down on the edge. Then, she released him, and he pulled away to kneel in front of her again. He gently parted her legs and pressed a soft kiss to her inner thigh before he slowly ran his tongue up the length of her pussy.

Alex made a noise that was half startled gasp, half moan of pleasure. She leaned back on her hands, and let her head loll back. Her eyes fluttered shut after a moment, and she shivered with every touch that Hank gave her.

For every bit that Hank had missed her, she’d missed him as well.

After four months of no contact from him, her orgasm came easily and much too quickly for either of their tastes. But they were happy to be reunited again, and it didn’t matter.

Alex pulled Hank to his feet and kissed him as she worked to undo his belt and pants.

“Do you remember the first time that we were together?” Hank asked her gently.

“Yes,” she breathed against his lips. It had been nearly nine years ago, but she remembered it clearly, because it had been the start of one of the happiest periods of her entire life.

Hank kicked his shoes off, pushed his pants and underwear down and kicked them off, and went to go lie down on the bed. He pulled a condom out from the (locked) nightstand, and handed it to Alex. She quickly pulled the condom out from the package, and slid it onto his hard cock before she climbed on top of him. They both sighed with contentment as Alex sunk down onto him.

He held her close, and pressed kisses onto every bit of skin that he could reach. Alex was content to let him do so for a while as she slowly rocked on him. Then, she cupped his face with her hands and kissed him deeply.

“Oh god, I missed you so much,” she gasped. “I never thought that there would be somebody that I would miss being gone for only four months. But here we are.”

“Yes, here we are,” Hank agreed before he kissed her again. And again.

They were barely moving at this point. Alex pulled back from him, a little breathless, and stared into his eyes. It was dark in the room, but Hank could still see that Alex’s pupils were blown with her arousal; nothing but black holes surrounded by a ring of hazel.

She offered him a slow, sweet smile before she started to gyrate her hips against him again. He held onto her tightly, knowing that his orgasm was close. Like Alex, he couldn’t last too long after such a dry spell. He came with a groan, and flopped back against the pillows.

Alex settled herself on his chest, Hank still inside of her. He kept his arms around her, and closed his eyes as exhaustion washed over him.

“How long do you think that your mom would expect for our homecoming to last?” he finally asked her.

“Hm…” she said as she propped herself up on an elbow and looked down at him. She offered him a coy smile. “Probably all night. Might even last well into the morning. It might be lunch time before we can go pick Jeremy up.”

Hank chuckled slightly. “I like the way you think. After all, I am a starving man.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please let me know by leaving a review or kudos!


End file.
